A Girl In White
by Phear The Insane
Summary: Seven friends leave for a quick visit in Santa Carla. Already the first week, they notice something is wrong. Now, torn between running to save their lives, helping old friends and people falling in love, they have to chose. Live, love or die? XOC?
1. Time to leave?

* * *

**Hi people! Even though, no, I didn't give up on my other story. Well, not completely. But I _need _a beta for it, or it won't continue. Sorry, but this one I'm gonna continue. I simply love the Lost Boys, so... Yeah. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing but a few OC's, the rest belongs to friends.  
****OC's that belong to friends will be announced later when they show up.  
**

* * *

I never considered dying at a young age. Even less, I wouldn't even dream of being turned into a vampire. I've always been so down-to-earth, feet on the ground, strictly never believing in such nonsense. But then again, everything changed when me and some friends decided to visit an old friend of one of my said friends. To say it mildly, who knew I'd end up so lost in paranormal story you'd never believe, caught between life and death.

* * *

A small group of friends were idly sitting on a picnic table in Justin Falls, chatting amongst themselves .

"So are we leaving tomorrow?" One of the taller girls questioned, she looked around at everyone waiting for an answer.

"You sure she'd let us come?" One of the guys asked, ignoring the last question that was asked.

"Are there any hot guys there?" A red-headed girl giggled and flicked her hair to one side.

"Shut up Annie" The first girl growled.

"Sorry" She bowed her head and gave out one her usual guilt trips.

The group kept arguing and talking, they were deciding on their destination and what to do when they got there.

One of the taller girls with short black hair grinned, she pulled something out of her pocket.

"We take the bus-" She held up the notes of money and looked at everyone."Or what about a taxi?" She grinned again as if she were proud of her self for coming up with a plan first.

A shorter girl with freckles and long straight red hair sighed,

"For Christ's sake, Mati, are you truly that stupid? No one could afford a taxi to Santa Carla, it's to far away!" She smacked Mati's knee, shaking her head and looking away in disappointment.

Mati held back a giggle, putting the cash back into her pocket,

"You never know with you people!" she said, shaking her head slightly.

"Remember when you decided to steal a car and drive to France to see Hallingskarvet?" Mati teased.

The redhead looked down, sighing. "Will you ever forget that?!"

"No way, Caroline..." She grinned

Caroline sighed, "For Christ-" she was cut of by a tall boy with just as short hair as Mati, in nearly the same shape. His name; Kenny, Mati's twin brother.

"You're not a Christian Caroline" he pointed out, smacking her arm lightly and grinning. "So don't abuse Jeebus's name like that" he chuckled, but stopped when some one slapped him on the back of his head.

"Don't disrespect Jesus like that , Kenny you know it's very offensive to my religion!" The girl spat in anger, she glared at him with her green eye's.

She didn't break the stare until Kenny looked away, frowning. She was very protective over her religion and didn't like people mocking it.

"Sorry Cathrina" he mumbled, Cathrina just sighed at him and shook her head.

"Oh stop it you two!" Mati ordered, glaring at both of them, "We have to decide what to pack and where to go but we aren't getting anywhere when use are all acting like a bunch of children!"

Everyone shot her their annoyed glares but she took no notice.

Another boy sitting beside the picnic table sighed, "Well, what if we go to Santa Carla?" The boy questioned with a strange glint in his eye. "Wait... I forgot that would be a serious suicide mission"

Mati blinked, "What do you mean, Chris?"

He sighed, "Mati, Santa Carla is the murder capital of the world, they say. People go missing several times a day. It's not safe anyway, so I think we should go somewhere else..." he shifted his gaze to her, his head resting on Cathrinas leg, as he lazily lit a smoke.

Caroline growled, "We're going to Santa Carla to visit Jeanne, and that's final! And they have cheap Chinese food, that's always a bonus"

Chris sighed, "Fine, fine, I don't mind dying anyway..."

"We know, Chris, we know."

* * *

**Later that day.....**

* * *

Mati waved goodbye at her five friend's as they soon disappeared out of sight. She waited impatiently for Kenny to park his bike as she was eager to pack her thing's and wait for the sun to rise yet again.

As they entered what they would call 'home' Kenny slumped down into their worn out couch and sighed. "Sis, could you get me a beer... Please?" he begged, groaning tiredly.

Mati grinned, "Sure but only if you come out on the balcony with me while I have a smoke?" he nodded, as Mati disappeared into the kitchen, heading for the fridge. She took out two beers and grabbed a pack of cigarettes.

As she walked back into the living room she couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong with Kenny, she handed him his beer and sat next to him.

"You ought to stop drinking so much" She groaned.

"And you ought to stop smoking." Kenny said in defence.

Mati growled, "I don't care about myself it's you I care about!" she exclaimed, glaring at her brother.

He glared right back at her, "Well you shouldn't! I'm the man of this family and it should be me looking after you!" he growled back.

Mati sighed, "Sorry... It's just... I don't want anything to happen to you..." she mumbled, feeling the tears form in her eye's. She quickly suppressed them, not wanting her brother to see the soft side of her.

Kenny glared at Mati, though it soon disappeared when he saw the look in her face. He pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry" He whispered.

They sat in silence, occasionally taking a sip from their beers, not even bothering to turn their beloved old TV on.

It was just one of those sibling moments were silence was expectable

Mati sighed, breaking the moment. "I need a smoke, care to join me?" She looked at Kenny, he looked back and grinned.

"Sure" He lazily stood up and held out his hand for his sister, as she took it and let him help her up, he pulled her into a brief hug, before letting her go and heading out to the balcony.

Mati slumped down in a corner of the balcony, kicking down what was left of the railing they once had, as Kenny leaned heavily against the wall, gripping his beer as if his life depended on it. Many beer's have been dropped from this balcony and that was deeply regretted.

As Mati lit a smoke she let it carelessly hang from her mouth.

Kenny took this moment of silence as an opportunity to think. Think about their trip, as they were due to leave tomorrow, heading for the famous Santa Carla. He dreaded a three hour trip but he soon cheered up, because it would be on his bike.

"Hey Ken?" Mati asked, frowning.

"Yeah?" He questioned. He looked at his beer expecting a stupid question to be asked.

"Well... Do we have to come back here? I'm sick of this place...Even though...you know, the guys are nice and all, but... I just can take this life any more. They take it for granted... Everything... They're all spoiled brats who think they're bigger than everyone else... I can't pretend to be happy around them any more, do you know what I mean?" Mati's emotion's were spreading harshly, this was the first time she had opened up in a long time. She would never express her feeling's to anyone.

"I know how you are feeling... Well, there is one thing that we could do. I know someone over in Santa Carla that could maybe help us out" Kenny had been thinking about what he just said ever since they had agreed on taking a trip there .

Kenny continued."Yeah... Even though they just moved there I think they could help us out... Do you remember The Emersons?"

Mati grinned, "Well of course I remember the Emersons! But that was a long time ago... And how do you know they moved there?"

A creepy smile spread across his face, Mati looked at him suspiciously. He stayed silent.

Finally after what seemed like forever Mati spoke."Don't say you stalked them? Just because you and Michael were friends, doesn't mean he remembers you when he left... and that's no reason for stalking!" she shouted, glaring at him. She was disgraced that he'd done such a thing like this.

Kenny laughed, "No I didn't, I kept in touch with their Grandfather. Lucy's father and I, we share interests. And he told me that they had moved in with him."

Mati felt relieved that she wasn't living with a crazed stalker, "Thank God you didn't stalk them!" she grumbled, frowning as she put out her cigarette and threw it over the balcony.

Kenny gasped, "How can you accuse me of something so horrible?!" he feigned hurt and put his hand over his heart, pretending to be offended.

His sister glared at him, "You're such a baby." she complained, heading into the apartment.

"Come on, we need to pack our stuff!" she called over her shoulder, hearing her brother follow her, grumbling about women and packing. Mati just grinned, "Love you to, bro!" she laughed, running into their room, and jumping onto their shared double-bed, grinning as she bounced on the old mattress.

"Come on! Time to pack!" she exclaimed, grabbing her backpack and stuffing a pack of cigarettes and some random clothes into it, She stopped for a second as she saw Kenny walk in with a grin on his face.

"Well, you're having fun" he pointed out, smirking at her annoyed expression.

"Of course! I want to get out of here as quick at possible, moron! I want to go to Santa Carla!" she grinned, stuffing some condoms and many more cigarettes into her bag.

Running around like a hyper dwarf, was one way to describe his sister. Kenny chuckled at the sight, grabbing a backpack of his own and starting to more carefully collect things and stuff them in his bag, knowing that even though it looked like panic-packing, his sister knew exactly what she needed and what she grabbed.

"Oh! Look, Kenny! I found your old girlfriends underwear!" she called, grinning as a fool as she grabbed her lighter and held it up to the pink bra, Kenny turning beet-red.

"Oh for Christ's sake Mati, put that down" he never got further as the bra caught on fire, slowly burning away he just sighed, shaking his head. "You suck sometimes, Mati, you really do." he mumbled, stuffing some socks into his bag, hearing Mati laughing hysterically in the background.

Kenny just sighed,_ "This is going be a long ride"_

_

* * *

_

**Yay! First chapter is done! Read and review people! Edit: I got a beta here! =) And hundreds of thanks to you, Derri! **


	2. On the move, Santa Carla next!

**Hi people!  
Yeah, even though I think no one really reads this story, I just wanted to say that I've really got tons of inspiration, and that I'm gonna rewrite the entire other story I have and post seven new chapters soon. And thanks to Tight Hold On Death for the review! I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Even though it was still early, Mati McCheen was up and going. Running around in the small apartment hurriedly, tearing down posters and pictures, grabbing whatever she considered valuable and stuffing into her backpack. The huge pile in the middle of the room were getting bigger and bigger, faster now that her twin brother had gotten out of the shower and started helping her throwing everything unimportant into the pile.

"How 'bout this?" Mati called from their bedroom, holding up an antique, wooden box with pictures of their old life.

Kenny frowned, "Put it on the table. Time to rid of it once and for all" he called back, grabbing the can of gasoline he'd gotten from the gas-station a few blocks away, drenching the pile in the clear liquid. He grinned, "Bonfire time! Come on!" he yelled, his sister running into the room with both their bags packed and ready.

"I'll just put the bags in the hall, key?" she didn't wait for an answer as she put them outside the open door, soon beside her brother, both with a lighter of their own.

Kenny flashed a grin, Mati mirroring her brother.

"Ready?"

"Oh yeah! Time to burn this place down!" the female twin cheered, as they lit their lighters, both having the same creepy grins on their faces as they slowly, carefully moved the lighters to a soaked, old curtain.

It instantly ignited, the gasoline burning fiercely, igniting the other junk in the pile, being devoured by the greedy flames.

The chuckles coming from the twins filled the air, as they both took old pictures from the wooden box on the table and threw into the fire, the box empty in a flash.

"Right, now, let's beat it before the law shows up." Kenny decided, shooing his sister out, throwing a last glance at the roof that were rapidly turning black, the walls soon going to be burning as well.

They both ran, quickly, down the four flights of stairs, throwing themselves out the door and hurriedly getting on Kenny's old motorcycle, speeding off without any exchange of words, grinning like maniacs.

Mati's thoughts were spinning as they'd broken the ties to this place, glancing back to see their entire apartment now on fire, the apartment over them soon going to start burning as well, people running out screaming and crying. Her sick smile couldn't really be described, fear made her feel... _good!_

But it did not make her friends feel any better. Meeting up with their friends, the twins saw their annoyed faces glaring at them.

"You had to _burn the place down?!_" came Cathrina's scolding voice, as Kenny grinned meekly.

"Sorry, Cath, you know what it meant to us... and-"

"I don't want to hear it!" she yelled, hands on her hips, glaring fiercely at the two twins.

"Now, we're leaving, and whenever you want to or _not_ you're coming back here when we leave, and you're gonna look for a new apartment, not run away like two years ago." And Cathrina had put down the law, it seemed like they had no choice.

"Hey, hey, hey! You're not our mother, you can't just boss us around!" Mati yelled, furious.

"How dare you?!" The brown haired Christian yelled, showing more of her bossy side.

"I said, _you don't decide what we do!_" the taller of the two yelled, waving her arms furiously, ready to attack the woman trying to decide over _her _life.

Kenny quickly grabbed his sister, holding her back as she was seconds from jumping the other girl and beating her into submission, as Chris grabbed a hold of Cathrina.

"Okay, ladies, no fighting now... We're leaving in five, as soon as Caroline comes, so you two chill." Chris mumbled, sighing.

"You're so troublesome, you know that right?"

"No, bum."

"That was a statement, Mati."

"Sorry..."

Kenny sighed, as Caroline came riding her bike, seemingly out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late! My motorcycle is broken, so I guess I'm doing this the old fashioned way!" she hurriedly explained, parking her bike and hopping off, landing with a thump on her bum.

She sighed, "I hate this bike..." she mumbled, pushing the bike, said bike falling over poor Caroline, as she yelped and tried to scramble out of the way, the bright red bicycle landing on top of the girl.

Chris grinned, lifting the bike of her, "You ought to stop offending your bike, Carro..."

She growled, hitting hit shin from her position laying down on the ground, angry as hell. "Shuddup..." she mumbled, sighing heavily.

A tall girl with short, fire red hair cleared her throat, everyone shifting their attention to her.

"Are we gonna leave, or not?" she asked impatiently, as she tapped her foot against the ground, leaning against Chris's motorcycle.

The last of the group, a average tall guy with short, dyed green hair and blue eyes grinned, already sitting on his bike.

"Oh, you bet we're leaving Liz!" he cheered, earning him a slap to the back of the head from the redhead.

"Don't call me that! It's Elizabeth, you idiot!" she frowned, glaring at him, as he mumbled an apology.

Mati grinned, "Well come on then!" she urged, getting onto the back of her brothers bike, as every one of the guys got onto their bikes, Cathrina being the only girl with her own bike.

As Caroline got on behind the green haired boy, T.J, Elizabeth got on behind Chris, checking their luggage.

"Okay, we've got everything, let's go to Santa Carla, people!" Kenny yelled, fist in the air as the motorcycles roared to life, speeding off toward Santa Carla.

* * *

**Okay, that was the second chapter... Everyone will arrive in the next chapter, so I guess there will be more action then! So it won't be so boring! Anyway, read and review, critics are welcome, flames will be used to cook soup! **


	3. Where's Jeanne?

**Alright! I'm back again, with the wonderful help of my beta, imaginationsation! =) Thanks alot for everything!  
And thanks to you people that read and don't review! **

**Disclaimer: For God's sake, go back to chapter 1, it's there...  
**

* * *

Riding out to Santa Carla took quite a while and no one wanted to stop and grab anything to eat along the way. Except Caroline but no one listened to her, they never did.

Since they'd left Justin Falls quite early, they arrived in Santa Carla just before sundown, heading straight to the board walk where Caroline's old friend would meet them.

"Oh my God!" Mati exclaimed, grinning like a fool, "I love this place already!" She looked around and was amazed by the scenery.

Kenny smiled softly at his sisters antics, as she let go of his waist with one hand to randomly wave at someone.

She soon placed her hand's back on his waist because he had driven over a few bumps.

She'd always been a little bit nervous about riding behind someone on a bike, and thus she developed a habit of literally squashing whoever she rode with.

The yells and calls from the group could be heard through out the entire board walk, specially now that most people were leaving to give the night-life some privacy, or because they just didn't want to get into the mess that the Santa Carla night life presented.

The shady looking people hiding in the alleys were slowly creeping out from their hiding-places, all glaring at these new people screaming and being loud this early. After all, the sun was still casting it's few last rays, the worst was yet to come. But these people either didn't care, didn't know, or were just plain stupid.

Kenny stopped beside a comic-book store, as the others stopped beside him. He turned to look at Mati, making sure she was OK. She grinned back at him, even though she was wearing a pair of old police-sunglasses, he could still see that the smile didn't reach her eyes. He frowned, shifting his attention to Caroline's endless babbling about this friend of her.

"Jeanne should be here soon! I can't wait to see her again! She's so awesome! And she told me about this guy, and... and...eh... I forgot." she sighed, slamming her head into T.J's leather clad back.

T.J just grinned, "It's okay, Carro, we know you're retarded!" he said cheerily, as Caroline growled and pulled his jacket down, biting into his now bare shoulder, he yelped straight away and tried to pry her off him.

"Hey hey hey! Don't go all vampire on me now" he joked, looking at the huge bite mark on his shoulder, he sighed at the thought of having to wait another two week's for one of her marks to disappear from his body.

"How am I supposed to get myself laid with a huge ugly bite mark on my shoulder?" he whined.

Elizabeth sighed at the remark he made.

"You'll never get laid anyway, so stop complaining. Now where is this wonderful person we've been hearing about?" The redhead asked, as Caroline frowned.

"I dunno..." she mumbled. Everyone sensed the worrying tone in her voice. Even though they were early

she knew Jeanne always arrived on time.

"She should be here..." Caroline started walking back and forth, as panic overtook her system.

Mati frowned, she couldn't keep her eyes off the missing people's poster's.

"Her name was Jeanne Carter, right?" Mati asked, hoping she was wrong.

"Yeah, why?"

"I think I know why she ain't here..."

"Why?!"

"She's missing, Caroline... I'm sorry." Mati mumbled, looking sadly over at her friend, she tore the poster down and handed it to Caroline, her face pale as a ghost and her hand's were trembling.

She stared at the poster, examining every detail of it.

"No... Y-you've... got to be kidding me." she mumbled, looking disapprovingly at the poster, her mind still not taking in the fact that her old friend was missing, probably never to be found.

T.J frowned, turning enough to pull Caroline into a hug.

"I'm sorry..." he said. He looked genuinely concerned for his friend. "We can go search for her if you want?" he offered, as Caroline clung to his jacket, silently nodding.

The group shared a silent moment, they all looked at each other, all with worrying expression's on their faces.

"Right, we need find a place to stay and then we can meet up here in two hours?" Cathrina ordered, she glanced at Caroline for a moment, tear's formed in her eyes.

Mati nodded, "Sure, we gonna split up or...?"

"We'll split up" Chris interrupted, taking a deep drag from his cigarette, blowing out the smoke calmly, staring straight at Mati, His stare was her answer. She knew there was no time for arguing, they had to start searching quickly.

She nodded, " We'll meet in two hours and guy's remember that it's outside the comic store that we meet", Chris nodded in approval, before staring up his bike again. Elizabeth gave a worried look back at Caroline, before wrapping her arms around Chris so she wouldn't fall off. Chris revved the bike one last time before whisking off into the night.

Mati sighed, as she watched Elizabeth and Chris leave, sending Caroline the same worried look.

"Kenny... we should leave, we have to find a place to stay." she whispered, giving him a gentle shove, not taking her eyes of Caroline.

"Yeah... Well, should we ask the Emersons if we can stay with them?" he asked quietly, looking at his twin.

She nodded, "Yeah... I think we should..." she mumbled, frowning as Kenny started his bike, slowly leaving the board walk.

Mati didn't move her eyes though, keeping her friends in sight, before something caught her eye. A group of guys, seemingly having just arrived on their motorcycles, standing off against their bikes, relaxing.

She frowned, not moving her stare from the four boys. Something about them... caught her attention, and it was like she just couldn't look away. But when they gained distance from the board walk, they gradually slipped from her vision. She sighed, turning her attention back to the landscape before her, thinking.

"_Who were they...?"_

_

* * *

_

**And that was Chapter 3! Let's see what comes in the next chapter! Read and review, flames will be used to keep me warm! **


	4. Why, hello there! Long time, no see!

**I'm baaack, with a new chapter! I already have chapters up to 13 written, I just need my beta to go over them first. Many thanks to her!  
Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing. But. MY. OC's.**

Thanks for you whom reviewed, and Darkie and Axel that hopefully have faith in me, for helping me out!  
And again, super thanks to my wonderful beta, Derri, you're the best!  


* * *

Mati sighed briefly she sat on the edge of her brother's bike, easily dropping in on his conversation but she wasn't getting anywhere. Kenny had stopped when a payphone came into sight, it was his chance to contact Lucy's father and ask if they could stay for a while.

Kenny stood at the payphone chatting away. Mati was getting impatient, she could feel the anger build up.

"Hurry up Kenny!" She shouted. He shooed her away with his hand and carried on speaking. She growled quietly, she hated it when he didn't pay attention to her, it made her feel unimportant.

As she sat there in the bike, she couldn't help but wonder about the four guy's she had spotted earlier. There was something different about them, they stood out from the crowd, and that seemed like an impossible thing to do. Especially in a place like Santa Carla. She knew that the second she laid eyes on them she had to know who they were.

She snapped out of her thought's as soon as she heard footstep's, looking up and saw that her brother was walking towards her, he had a frown on his face.

"This doesn't look promising". She mumbled, sighing.

Kenny said nothing, he jumped on the bike and wrapped his sister's arm's around his waist.

"Well?" Mati growled impatiently.

"We're aloud to stay but he warned us that it will be a little cramped."

Mati let out a sigh of relief and tightened her grip around his waist.

* * *

Michael wasn't in the best of mood's, as he laid on his bed dreading about the new comers. His mother had told him that he had to greet them. Of course he had to welcome them, Grandpa would probably scare them away. Michael laughed to himself. "Yeah, he sure is good at that".

He went back to his thoughts, his mother had been acting weird lately. It felt like she knew something he didn't. Actually everyone was acting like that at the moment.

He suddenly stopped all thoughts when he heard a motorcycle outside.

"_A motorcycle...? I wonder..." _

He quickly got dressed and headed to the front of the house, hearing footsteps outside the door. He reached the bottom step just in time, hearing someone knocking on the door. He let them knock several time's before he answered it. To his surprise it was someone he knew.

"Kenny?!"

"Michael!"

Both the boys jumped into a 'manly' hug, completely forgetting about Mati. She cleared her throat, waiting for her hello.

Michael moved his eye's over to Mati, eyes widening.

"Wow, Mati, look at you!" He immediately let go of Kenny and pulled Mati into a bear hug.

"It's been a long time". He mumbled, ginning. He'd missed them both.

Kenny grinned like a maniac. "So are you going to let us in or make us stand out here all night?" He joked, though he could never know.

Michael let go of Mati, inviting them in. He showed them to the living area and let them grab a seat, slumping down in the couch beside Kenny.

As Kenny and Michael began talking about the good old days, they forgot about Mati.

She wasn't bothered by it, as she let her mind aimlessly wondered back to the boys. What made them different from everyone else?

It wasn't the way they dressed, because everyone dressed like a loony here. She instantly thought back to the staring competition she had, the blue eyes that she stared at had scarred her mind. She couldn't get rid of the image. It was taunting her. She had to find out who they were.

She shook her head slightly, trying to erase all memory of they guys, but it seems they were there to stay. She shivered slightly. It felt as if he had pierced her very soul, it somehow panicked her a little.

Her thoughts were disturbed by Michael voice, "Come on let me show you to your room"

She smiled warmly at Michael, hurriedly following him and Kenny upstairs.

The house was amazing, it was so... _creative_. Nothing was the same. Everything stood out in it's own unique way.

"Holy shit!" A familiar voice shouted.

Everyone looked up at the direction on which it came from, startled. To Mati's surprise she saw Sam standing at the top of the stairs with a wide grin on his face.

"Holy cow" She cried, grinning like a fool. She pushed past Michael and Kenny and ran towards Sam.

Without realizing it, she tripped over her foot, landing on top of him. Sam frowned, before shaking his head.

Michael laughed out loud, casting the two an amused look. "Typical Mati" He muttered, grinning.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet, face red as a tomato.

Sam got up, dusting himself of, a grin in place, before his face became more serious.

"Why did you two leave?" He asked silently, the serious face completed with a slight frown.

Mati just shook her head, not wanting to launch into another story.

"Personal reason's kiddo" The conversation was ended at that, it was clear that it wasn't up for discussion.

Kenny interrupted the moment of silence. "Right, will you show us where we are crashing, cause we have serious plan's tonight"

After they unpacked their belongings they decided to head down to the board walk. Michael didn't come he said he had important plans, and they left it at that. Sam did join them though.

They stood impatiently outside, no sign of their little gang. Panic and worry ran through them.

"Where are they?" Mati asked. She scanned through the crowds, but they weren't in the sight.

"Don't worry, they'll be here soon." Kenny said, giving her a reassuring smile.

Mati shook her head, as she scanned the crowds again. Not like there was anything else to do. It was then she spotted a familiar group.

"It's _them_." She cursed. She tried to get a better look, but there was too many people around.

She caught glimpses of them but that was all. She never moved her gaze, staring curiously the guy whom she had been thinking about all night.

After what seemed like ages he finally looked at her, this time with a cold stare. She didn't move her eyes, just kept staring at him.

Kenny glanced at Mati, her eyes never moved, as she stared at the same space for ages.

"_What was she staring at? Why does she stare at nothing like that?"_ He asked himself, many questions running though his mind.

"What's bothering you sis?" He asked curiously, frowning as she stayed silent. Something was up.

* * *

**Right. That was chapter 4, I'll be uploading 5 and 6 today, so stay tuned fore more! Again, thanks! **


	5. What a wonderful world

**I'm once again back, this time with Chapter 5!  
Thanks to you all! Even you, reading this!  
Special thanks to Darkie and Derri! You're both wonderful help!  
Disclaimer: This is getting boring... I own nothing but my OC's. **

* * *

Even though she'd never admit it, there was something definitely bothering Mati McCheen. Well more like someone a handsome, blonde and very seductive something.

"_Pull yourself together now, Mati..." _she scolded herself, frowning deeply. She knew that Kenny knew about her uneasiness, but she couldn't tell him. He would think that she had finally lost the plot.

She suppressed her thought's about him and put on a fake smile.

"Mati! Kenny!" a bright voice chirped. Chris and Elizabeth came wondering towards them, followed by T.J.

The three were soon standing in front of the twins. Chris stood there with a everlasting frown.

"Caroline couldn't come, it seems the shock took it's toll on her" he sighed, "Cathrina stayed back with her."

Kenny nodded briefly, he'd been expecting it. He grabbed Mati's shoulder, shaking her lightly, but to no avail. She kept her eyes focused on whatever it was she was looking at.

"Mati."

She didn't answer, she just kept her icy glare focused and challenging.

"_Long time since she's been this fired up..." _Kenny thought to himself frowning. The challenge glinting in her eyes was something he hadn't seen in years. He grinned to himself slightly, it was kind of nice to have the old fighting Mati back.

"Hey, Mati!" Shouted T.J, he tried his luck be he did not succeed.

"M-"

"Shut up" Mati hissed. Her voice was cold towards Elizabeth. She stayed silent after that.

Mati refused to be the one to look away, she wasn't ever gonna back down from a challenge. She tried her best to keep the curiosity from creeping into her eyes, but she failed miserably. And she knew he saw it.

Surprisingly, he looked away first. It took Mati several seconds to realise that the boy's were gone and that she was now staring at nothing.

"_Damn..." _she sighed, looking back at her friends. "Right..." she mumbled, giving Elizabeth an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you..." Mati said, grinning meekly, putting her sunglasses back on.

"That's okay, but we have to look for Jeanne now... So, I was thinking, Mati, you go search around the end of the board walk, Kenny you take the beach, T.J takes the main part of the board walk, me and Chris will go look around the roads here. How's that for a plan?" Elizabeth suggested.

Everyone one of them gave her a silent nod.

"Alright then we'll meet back here in three hours" Chris ordered, before he took a hold of Elizabeth and headed over to his motorcycle. They soon disappeared into the night again.

Mati sighed, "Right well I'll see you later then" she said, giving a idle wave before leaving toward the darker part of the board walk.

Kenny and T.J, being the last to leave, also said there goodbye's and headed in their giving directions.

Mati growled, looking into an alley, seeing nothing but some drug-dealers and intoxicated kids. Laughs echoed throughout the alley.

She sighed, "Here goes nothing...Hey! You over there!" she called, walking further into the alley, not aware of the eyes watching her from outside.

"Well, hello there... What's a girl like you doing in an alley like this?" one of the junkies questioned. He put on a tough guy look and leaned against the wall, he tried to act cool but he failed miserably

"I'm not here to get laid buddy, nor to get drugs. I need some info" she growled, leaning against a wall.

She looked over to the other guy, she could tell straight away that he was a perv because he was staring wide eyed at her chest.

"Well, I'm not so sure I'd want to tell you anything, just like that..." he said, licking his lips seductively.

Mati shuddered, "Ew, no way... I'd rather chop my leg of" she mumbled. She walked away quickly, she heard disappointed cries from behind her but she continued on going.

A strange hand grabbed her arm unexpectedly. She growled, as the first guy had gotten a pretty rough hold on her arm. She sighed at the fact that there was going to be a bruise there in the morning.

"Let go, right now" she hissed, glaring at him. He didn't even consider it, even though he flinched slightly at her angry glare. She might now be a fighter, but she was darn good at glaring.

"I said, let go." she repeated, much calmer this time, as she turned fully and gave him a swift kick to the groin. She watched as he doubled over onto the ground, groans and moans slipping from his throat.

She smirked, "I'm not so fond of these 'rape' scenes honey, So why don't you just leave me the hell alone" she warned. She turned on her heel and headed back to the board walk, the echoes of the junkies were no longer.

Mati sighed, she wondered how she would tell her brother about the event's that occurred tonight.

"You know the games I play...

And the words I say...

When I want my own way..." she muttered to herself, frowning.

Her shoulder bumped into someone, but she ignored it, not even turning to apologize.

That was her first mistake. Her second one, not noticing she dropped her pack of cigarettes.

Sticking a hand into the pocket of her leather jacked, she noticed her pack of cigarettes were missing. She cursed, searching through every pocket, frowning. Nothing.

She still had the cigarette from before, though there was hardly anything left. She put it out against a wall, throwing it away tiredly. She'd never find anyone this way.

With a frustrated cry, she grabbed her last, unopened pack and unwillingly opened it, taking out a cigarette, lighting it. She didn't want to, she was going to save her last pack, but it seemed the world just didn't want her to be happy right now.

Mati sat down on a bench, taking a deep drag from her cigarette, sighing. This wasn't getting her anywhere. At all. First she'd lost sight of that blonde guy, then she'd found people that obviously would rather rape her than help her, and now she lost her pack of cigarettes.

"What a wonderful world..." she mumbled.

"Yes, ain't it?" a smooth, cold voice whispered in her ear. She felt the ghostly breath sweep across her neck, making her shudder.

She turned her head quickly, to find no one there. She was dead certain, there was someone there. But how... how was it possible for someone to disappear so quickly?

"What in the world is going on? Am I going crazy?" she mumbled, trying to shake off the feeling that someone was so close to her.

"I really have to stop smoking, it's driving me insane..." she kept talking to herself, finishing her cigarette slowly, keeping an eye on everyone and everything, never dropping her guard. It had definitively scared her, she doubted she'd ever been so creeped out.

But she couldn't forget that voice or the feeling of that ghostly breath. A sudden image of 'That Guy' popped into her mind. "Was it him?" she questioned herself.

The question's rambled on and on throughout her mind, she decided that she had had enough and should continue on with her search. She got up and as she turned, she came face to face with said blonde guy.

"_It's him"_ She thought to herself.

He had a devilish grin on his face, and something told her that he wasn't here to help her find Jeanne. No he was here for something else.

* * *

**Alright! I'm done with chapter 5, uploading next chapter soon! Keep an eye out!  
Read and review, flames will be used to melt your jewelry and make fake-money! **


	6. Shocked!

**Back, with a much shorter chapter now... Oh well, I hope that's okay!  
Thanks to Darkie, my supporting friend and Derri, my awesome beta, you're the best!  
Disclaimer: For God's sake, I own my OC's, that's all! D8**

* * *

Kenny sighed at the thought of having to scan the beach once again, since there was nothing there but teens and surf-Nazi's. And no one told him anything useful. He frowned and heading back to the board walk, when something unusual caught his eyes.

It was Mati, she was standing face to face with a blonde guy, and he looked like trouble. He cursed, no one touched his sister. He quickly jumped over the fence that was separating him from his sister, only to find the stranger was gone. He glanced over at his sister to find her paler than usual, she looked terrified.

He ran over to her quickly and pulled her into a tight hug, she stood there like a corpse, white as snow, eyes wide and hands trembling, not even acknowledging her brothers existence.

Kenny frowned, he gently shook her.

"Mati, are you alright?" he asked, worry seeping into his voice. He stared at her, hoping for a response. But there was only silence, she looked shocked and terrified, staring into the space the stranger had once been.

"Mati!" he said, a little louder, but to no avail. She was frozen in shock, it seemed the whole thing scared her. And he didn't like people scaring his sister.

He growled, as he quickly picked her up bridal style, a little relieved when she grabbed onto his shirt. She clung to him gently, hands still trembling from the event that took place.

Navigating through the crowds was normally hard, but when carrying someone it became harder to do. He was extremely relieved when he saw the familiar comic book-store form before him. He smiled softly, hearing Sam's voice from inside. He quickly went in, spotting Sam straight away. He was talking to two strange looking guy's but it was expected, they where in Santa Carla.

"Sammy!" he called, jogging over to the younger boy, still keeping an eye on his sister.

Sam turned his head to look at the stranger who shouted on him, his eye's widened and straight away, he had a worrying expression on his face.

"What happened?!" he panicked, killing the conversation he was in the middle of.

"I don't know... I found her on the boardwalk like this, she was with this strange guy. But when I got there, he was gone.." he explained. Sam helped him set Mati down on a chair.

"Vampires." came a serious voice from behind him, as he turned to find the two people Sam was talking to when he walked in.

Kenny raised an eyebrow and shook his head in disbelief.

"It was just some guy, he was creepy though... not a vampire, what the hell... Vampires aren't real." Kenny said, not in the mood to discuss supernatural rubbish.

"Y-" One of the guys started, but Kenny didn't want to hear it.

"I'm not in the mood for this right now, I have a sister to worry about... If you just help me out a little, then maybe we shall continue this discussion later." he didn't leave any room for questions, even though the two boys looked ready to argue.

"Just, please guys... Get her a bottle of water or something?" Sam asked them, looking at them pleadingly. Even though they may not be blood-related, he considered Mati his sister. And yes, he was worried.

"Alright." the two disappeared into another part of the store, coming back a few minutes later with a bottle of water, a blanket and even a pillow.

"Here." the two of them handed the things to Kenny, as he smiled back gracefully.

"Thanks... I'm sorry for snapping at you, I'm just very worried" he said quickly, putting the pillow behind Mati's back, wrapping her up in the blanket. He sat on his knee's beside her making sure she was as comfortable as possible.

All he got was a nod from one of the boys, before they left to keep up their vampire chat and even trying to stack some comics.

Kenny just sighed, keeping a watchful eye on his sister.

She still had a ghostly look on her face, she looked like one of those junkie's that were spotted earlier.

Sam frowned, "Is she supposed to look like that?" he questioned.

Kenny glared at Sam for asking a stupid question.

"No, she's not" he mumbled, the familiar worry edging it's way back.

"Mati!" he shook her lightly, frowning as she didn't even blink. He growled, "This is _not _good..."

Sam frowned, "We should take her back home" he suggested, but Kenny shook his head.

"Were not going anywhere, not when she's like this. It's to dangerous. I don't want to risk her life just because of that." he muttered, frowning slightly at Sam.

Sam nodded, "Understandable... But what should we do?"

Kenny sighed, "I don't know Sam... I really don't..." he answered, the defeat clear in his voice.

He sat down beside the chair, putting his head in his hands. First Caroline's friend disappeared and now Mati goes into... shock? He didn't know what to call it.

Sam said something to him, before he got up and left, but Kenny didn't hear. He was upset and angry. How could something like that shock someone?! It's not possible!

He shook his head, frowning. "_But it still happened... Remember that." _

_

* * *

_

**Alright! That was chapter 6, short, I know... I'm sorry! But I'll post chapter 7 soon sometime, maybe tomorrow... So keep and eye out!  
Read and review, flames will be used to burn old chairs! **


	7. Don't lose her, TJ!

**I'm back, to annoy you even further! I've had this lying around, and I'm gonna post it about... now. **

**CatsyPie for review on chapter 1 and 2 - Well, the confusion in chapter 2 will be cleared up later... But thanks for your reviews! **

**ButterCupBoardWhore for review on chapter 1 - Thank you! And thanks for the review! **

**DISCLAIMER: Indeed, I own only some OC's, the plot and even this cookie I have here. And that's about it. Cause sadly, I don't own the Lost Boys.**

**Thanks to my awesome beta for helping me out!  
**

* * *

Minutes became hours, as Kenny sat there beside his sister. Sam left a while ago, saying he'd find Michael and make him drive back and get the car so they could bring Mati back. T.J, Elizabeth and Chris showed up, but left, saying they'd cover where she was supposed to look, while T.J planted himself on the ground beside Kenny.

This didn't really help Kenny's mood at all. This vacation turned out to be crap. There was something... _odd_ about Santa Carla, they'd figured as much already. And Kenny had re-considered going back to Justin Falls quite a few times, since Santa Carla didn't seem like the place for them.

"Brighten up!" T.J said, grinning half-heartedly. "Want me to get my guitar and play you a song?" he offered, he was the band-person in the group, and he rocked the guitar big time.

Kenny just shook his head, "Not if it won't snap her out of it..." he mumbled, "But thanks anyway..."

T.J just put a hand around Kenny's shoulders, cause he knew, even guys needed hugs when it was like this.

Kenny sighed, not even trying to resist. He'd never hug _anyone _but his sister in public, but he needed the support now. Him and Mati had been though something similar a while ago, and she didn't come around for a few weeks after it, memory completely blank. It worked out, but it was still nerve wrecking. What if she never snapped out of it?

"Blue eyes..." Came Mati's quiet voice, sounding as if she were drugged.

Kenny snapped up, at her side in less than two seconds, only to see that she was still spaced out. He sighed, at least he knew it was something different now. She didn't talk last time.

T.J frowned, "Blue eyes? Was that supposed to make sense?" he asked himself, feeling Kenny's glare at him.

"She probably can't help it!" Kenny defended his sister, growling.

"Chill man!" T.J put his hands in front of him, trying to defend himself.

But with a yelp, Mati snapped back into reality, literally falling off her chair, landing on T.J and Kenny.

"Mati!" her brother pulled her into a hug, so relieved he thought he could cry.

"What happened?" Came the gruff voice of the two boys that Sam talked to.

Mati blinked, looking at them.

"What do you mean?" she asked, clueless. "And who are you?" she glared at them suspiciously.

They both looked at her, just as suspicious.

"Edgar and Alan Frog." came the short reply, which gave them a blank look from the black-haired female.

"What happened?" The one she guessed was Alan asked, frowning.

"I'm not gonna tell you anything, whatever your name was." she replied, glaring at him.

"It's Alan."

"Good for you" she said, and shrugged.

Kenny sighed, "Just leave it, guys... She won't tell you anyway" he said, not letting go of his sister.

Mati grinned, playfully giving her brother a shove.

"Hey... you don't have to crush me, I'm not going anywhere..." she said, quietly, seeing how he was at the verge of crying.

"What happened, anyway?" she asked, as Kenny blinked.

"You don't know?!"

The look on his face when he said it, made Mati laugh instantly.

"No, I don't!" she squeaked out between fit's of laughter.

Kenny let out a frustrated cry, throwing his hands in the air.

"You're hopeless!" he groaned, shaking his head, hearing his sister laugh like crazy.

"Should I?" she asked, as T.J grinned.

"You should!" The green haired boy said, giving her a light shove, as she grinned at him.

"I dunno... All I remember is that person suddenly being there, and then he was gone." she shrugged, like this was normal to her.

T.J frowned, "You spaced out and said something about 'blue eyes'...?" he hinted, staring at her openly.

She just frowned, putting on her sunglasses again. "No idea." she shrugged, easily lying to them all.

She knew, she had heard everything they said. But she was to caught up in the memory of those eyes, it's like they told a story. A story of bloodshed and cruelty.

Shaking of the feeling of being watched, she laughed nervously.

"Well, we better head back to The Emersons... I'm tired." she glared at Kenny as he opened his mouth to object, watching in satisfaction as he closed his mouth and looked at her suspiciously.

Mati simply shook her head, and mouthed a later to him. He nodded, but didn't look all to happy.

"Right, come on then, Mati, Michael and Sam is coming with the car. I don't want you on the bike, in case you space out and falls of, okay?" Kenny said, watching his sister pout.

"Fine." She mumbled, sighing. "Then you leave now, and I'll follow you the second they come, alright?" she negotiated, grinning.

"No." T.J put in, "I'll stay here with you" he said, as Mati glared at him, while he just winked at her. She frowned, before understanding.

"Alright..." Kenny said, hesitating a little, before they all left the comic book-store, thanking the Frog brothers for their help.

Kenny got onto his bike, staring at Mati and T.J.

"I trust you now, T.J... Don't let anything happened to her." he said, not happy about leaving. But he was tired, and just wanted to get home.

"Don't worry bro" Mati said, giving her brother a hug, "I'll be fine. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. And with T.J here as well... It'll be okay" she said, feeling Kenny hugging her back with one hand, kissing her forehead.

"Alright... Sam said they'd be here in about 15 minutes, okay? Be careful." Kenny said, casting his sister a worried glance. He was overprotective, but in as place like Santa Carla you could need it.

Mati smiled, "Don't worry. Go home, get some sleep. I'll be fine." she said, letting him go, and watching him say a quick goodbye, flashing her a tired smile as he drove of.

The second he was out of sight, Mati turned back to T.J.

"Right, now, I'll just stay here, you go back to wherever you're staying, okay?" She said, glaring at him.

T.J looked a little unsure, he'd promised Kenny.

"Well... I don't know Mati... it's not safe here." he said, worried about the girl he considered the mother of the group. They were like a family, and Mati and Kenny were like their parents. Taking care of them, but now it was their turn to take care of them. Or, was it really? Maybe he was wrong.

"No, T.J, I'll be fine. There's nothing to worry about" she said, giving him a quick hug and 'goodbye' before disappearing in the crowd before he could object.

"_Shit... Kenny's gonna kill me!" _He thought, hurrying after her, hoping he could catch a glimpse of her. It didn't take him more than a few minutes before he gave up, realizing it would be impossible to find her.

"_Dammit... Well... Mati, stay safe..." _He thought silently, heading back to his bike, frowning all the way.

* * *

**Alright! That was chapter 7! Keep reading and reviewing people! Flames go to making bonfires on the beach!  
**


	8. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

**Yes, I'm back after the long hold. I've had some troubles with my life for some time, and never had the time to clean up everything before now. But here it is! Chapter 8! :D Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys. (Sad stuff... sad stuff...)  
But without further blabbel... Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Mati navigated her way through the crowds easily, her eyes fooling her a lot. She saw the blonde and his group everywhere she looked, but when she looked again, it was someone else.

She sighed, sitting down on a bench, frustrated. She just had to find them. She didn't know why, but she had to. It was something she needed to do to get peace, so she could enjoy her vacation in Santa Carla. She thought she spotted one of them, and quickly realized, she was right. It was the guy with the darkest hair, whoever he might be.

She smirked, jumping up, but seeing as her boots got caught in something, she fell flat on her face.

It was bad enough that she was ticked off but now she was furious.

"_**For mother fucking God's stinking sake, that's it!**_" She roared, jumping to her feet, pushing people out of the way, not hearing them objecting. They fell silent when they saw her angry face, moving out of the way.

Royally ticked of Mati, at your service. But again, just to make her even more furious, the guy was gone when she got there. She growled, entering a nearby alley, thankfully empty, as she punched the wall angrily. She didn't feel the pain, or see the blood seeping out of her hand, she just knew she was so _angry!_

She spun around, slamming against the wall, sliding down it, forehead against her knees. Tear's formed in her eye's she felt lost and hopeless. She leaned her head against the brick wall, taking a look at her knuckles, red liquid ran slowly down her hand. She sighed, licking the blood of her hand, trying to avoid the dust and dirt stuck in her wound.

She was simply to tired to get up and bandage her hand, so she decided to just watch it and hope that it would soon heal up. Every now and then she licked away the blood that ran down her wrist. The taste wasn't so bad, just slightly metallic and bitter. Strangely enough, she liked it.

Not even noticing the eyes watching her, she picked out a piece of stone that was stuck in the wound, she frowned deeply.

"Ew..." she muttered, throwing it away, sighing heavily. "Oh well... I better go find Michael and Sam, I guess..." she told herself, but found that she just didn't have the strength to do it. Her eyelids felt heavy, her brain no longer functional.

"Great..." she frowned, leaning her head against the wall, moving her bleeding hand to rest on the nape of her neck, it was a bad habit she had. She always did it when she was depressed or tired. She watched as drops of blood dripped from her hand and onto her neck. She even watched as a small puddle formed on her T-shirt. It was already a deep red, so it wouldn't matter.

She thought she heard someone calling her name, but she slipped further and further into dreamland. Feeling weak, she hadn't eaten all day, she noticed her vision beginning to get blurry.

"_Oh God..." _She thought, _"What now...?" _

And with that last thought passing through her head, she passed out against the wall.

* * *

Kenny frowned, laying in his new bed in Michaels room.

"_They should be back by now..." _he thought, tossing and turning, not being able to sleep. He had a bad feeling about all of it.

He growled, looking over at Michaels empty bed, hearing nothing at all. The house was so quiet. He was worried, and when he was worried, he couldn't sleep.

Sighing, he got out of bed, not even bothering to put on a shirt. He aimlessly strolled down the stair's. Frowning, he looked around. No one was in sight. He went over to the door of 'Grandpa's little hideout, hoping the old man was there.

He knocked, hearing a quiet 'yes?' from the other side.

"It's me, Kenny" he said, startled as the door suddenly opened, the old man peeked out, smiling secretively.

"Come here" he said, pulling Kenny in, not even waiting for him to say anything.

Kenny blinked as the door shut behind him, Grandpa back in his chair, signalling that Kenny should sit down in the worn out couch in the corner.

Not objecting, he sat down, sighing heavily, putting his head in his hands.

"What's bothering you, John?" the old man asked, not looking away from his work.

Kenny sighed. He frowned at the old man. No one had called him that in ages.

"Don't call me that, I'm Kenny now." he muttered, almost _feeling_ the old man smile.

"Well, your mother named you Jonathan Kenneth, I believe I can call you whatever, since I'm your favourite old man." He said, grinning like a fool.

Kenny smiled softly, "I guess..." he said, scratching the back of his head, staring down at his bare feet.

"Now, what's bothering you?" the old man asked, casting the boy a glance.

"I'm worried about her... Grandpa, what would you do?" he asked, the old man was like the Grandpa he never had.

The old man smiled secretively, "Well, I'd give it a few more minutes, trust the little lady after all, we've both seen what she can do." Grandpa said, putting down some nearly invisible stitches on a dead kitten.

Kenny frowned, "Well... yes but... and a kitten?" he asked, tilting his head to examine it a little more.

Grandpa sighed, "Yes. I found it dead by the side of the road the other day and decided to bring it home. I saved the skeleton for the little lady." he said, knowing Mati had a hobby of collecting animal and human bones. Most people would call it sick, she called it research. It saved her life quite a few times.

Kenny chuckled, "Yeah... I'm sure she'll be happy... But I'm still worried. I didn't want to leave her, but I was so damn tired...When my head hit the pillow, I just started to worry... Maybe I should go back down and look for her?" he asked, sighing.

Grandpa shook his head, "Give her some faith, she'll stick it through. She'll be alright." he said, nodding his head as if it where the answer to his own question.

Kenny sighed, "I guess... but if they're not back in three hours, can you drive me down? I'm to tired to drive alone now..." he asked. He pleaded and gave him the usual puppy dog eye's.

"Of course, I'll drive you down. But I ain't getting closer to that place than necessary!" he added quickly, grinning. "Now, get some sleep" He said, watching Kenny nod. He flashed him a reassuring smile before he left.

Grandpa listened as the young boy's footsteps sounded throughout the house. It wasn't long until the house was silent again.

He gave a little laugh, _"It'll be okay..." _He told himself, when truth to be told, he was a little worried. After all, he didn't want his sisters grandchildren to get hurt.

"_It'll be okay..."_

* * *

**Well... that's it. Oh mai, what short and boring chapter. I can't wait to get the rest of my beta'ed chapters so this can keep going after chapter 10... But anyway, read and review please! It makes me so happy!**

Over 'n out!


End file.
